winxfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stella
Stella is the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon. She has long blond hair. She is a year older than the other Winx Club members, because she was held back a grade as she accidentally blew up the school laboratory. Stella cares a lot about her friends. She is very fashionable. Stella is not always performing well in school, because she prefers shopping over her homework. Stella's fairy power attacks seem to mostly come from the sun and the moon. At her home planet Solaria, Stella is a princess. She is sent to Alfea School for Fairies to become a more powerful fairy. Still, she really isn't all that interested in increasing her powers. When Stella transforms, she strikes a pose as green flashes spring from behind her. Her attacks are based on the heat and light of the sun. Stella can throw blasts of light energy and can make balls of heat. She can also use light to make herself glow in the dark. Personality Profile Stella is depicted as usually proud and self-centered, though she cares a lot about her friends. Besides that, she loves fashion and gossip, sometimes giving fashion advice to the other members of the Winx Club. She'd rather goof off, shop, or go out with boys than do her schoolwork, sometimes annoying the rest of the Winx Club. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to matchmake and has often had problems with understanding why her friends don't always like getting set up. Despite her intuition, Stella can be rather oblivious at times (especially when it comes to her boyfriend, Brandon). Stella and her friends also gave her the name of Stella's Lovix Outfit s mentioned in Season 2 when she met Amore, her bonded pixie, she called herself "The Most Loved Fairy". In the beginning of season one, Stella is 17 years old. Although she might disagree with her friends at times, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing, but manages to uncover it in the 4th episode of season 3. Stella, surprisingly, also seems to be a good leader, as she leads the Winx whenever Bloom is absent, which proves that she isn't very irresponsible after all. Stella's favorite hobby is shopping. Although she hates studying, her fav orite subject is metamorphology. Her favorite spell is Moon Ray, one of her rare moon powers, and she loves eating chips. She has always wanted her separated parents, King Radius and Queen Luna, to reconcile, to the point that she was angry that her father, King Radius, announced his marriage to a new woman, Countess Cassandra, mostly because her daughter Chimera had been mean to her. Relationships Stella & Brandon Were Going Out In Season 5 Brandon Really Cared About Stella But In Season 4 Stella Really Got Mad At Brandon bc Of Misty. List Of Spells *Light Of Sirenix *Beam Of Light Sirenix Spells Photos 179735_107319642811754_1957063244_n.jpg 249315_107319889478396_828138631_n.jpg 480442_107319556145096_2026993198_n.jpg 575458_107319476145104_1291961134_n.jpg 943048_107320146145037_1230212717_n.jpg 969699_107320126145039_377232523_n.jpg 969316_107321342811584_505982245_n.jpg 1374325_1421717328052077_1823805742_n.jpg Gallery 300px-Stella 1.jpg 312779 186214721448155 1815163 n.jpg 283147 165346953534932 2954153 n.jpg 267527 165346726868288 5991986 n.jpg 184053 171496412919986 6309631 n.jpg 3 year old Stella.png|3 year old Stella 21394 207108289447001 1611376720 n.png JuneTBsad.jpeg Magix-christmas 1.jpeg June sirenix.jpeg Bible.jpeg Winx-9.jpg Winx-6.jpg Category:Winx Club Category:Stella Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Charmonix Category:Enchantix Category:Believeix Category:Bloom Category:Solaria Category:Fairies Category:Female Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:List Of Spells Category:Alive Person Category:Realms Category:Schools Category:Enchantix Spells Category:Believix Spells Category:Sirenix Spells Category:Amy Gross Category:List of Spells Category:Brandon Category:Fashion Category:Shinning sun